All's Well In Mystic Falls
by vampirebarbie17
Summary: Even Damon doesn't know why he did it... But instead of compelling Elena the night that her parents should have died... He gave her a ride home. Season 1 with a twist. A big twist. Elena meets Damon first and everything is about to change for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Elena's POV**

Elena wrapped her arms around her small figure. She walked alongside of the deserted road, fidgeting with her phone. She should have called her parents. She should have called somebody. How was she supposed to get home anyway? She couldn't go home with Matt, not after that fight. And she just simply didn't want to talk about it.

So she was walking. Did she really expect herself to walk home? What was it? Seven miles? Something like that. Some seven miles.

The phone she had been considering began to ring and she answered it hesitantly.

"Elena? Where are you?" Caroline greeted her eagerly. "You just disappeared on the face of the party like twenty minutes ago!"

"I um...something came up, I'm on my way home." Elena rolled he eyes, both at Caroline and herself. On her way to some serious blisters was where she was headed.

"You left without Matt? You guys aren't fighting are you? Oh my God, is he cheating on you?! Matt would never cheat... Are you cheating on him? Did something happen? Why would you even-"

"Caroline!" Elena cut her off abruptly. "Listen I'll talk to you tomorrow, everything's fine, seriously. I gotta go."

"Uh, okay. Well get home safe and all."

"Caroline, I'm in Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

"Yeah, I know. Alright well text me later, kay?"

"Sure thing." She lied and hung up the phone with a groan. With her phone back in her pocket, she trudged forward.

It was maybe a minute before her phone rang again. Geez, did anybody have anything else to do but call her tonight? She checked her caller ID and answered.

"Bonnie. What's up?" She did her best to sound cheerful.

"Okay, so I'm sitting here watching Matt sitting in a corner all by himself being Mr. Doom and Gloom and I just heard Caroline Forbes talking about how you guys had broken up tonight... What's going on?"

"Ugh, seriously? News travels fast, huh?"

"You broke up? Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't break up, we just... Had a fight."

"Is it a 'I'm gonna break up with him tomorrow' fight?"

"It might have been, yeah..."

"So I was right?"

"Yeah. You were right, Bonnie. I know. I just can't do it yet. Not tonight. I've been through enough tonight."

"Yeah okay. Well, let me know okay? I'll be there for moral support and all."

"Thanks. Okay I'll talk to you when I get home. Bye."

"Katherine?" The sound startled her more than it should have. She was technically in public, but she hadn't seen another person since she left the party.

She turned around to look at the source. She had to focus for a moment. He wore so much black he nearly melted into the night. "Um, no... I'm Elena." Once her eyes adjusted to him she hid a smile.

"Oh. You... you just look...

"I'm Damon." He added abruptly.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here all by yourself".

"You're one to talk." He shot back.

Elena found herself repeating the line she had used with Caroline. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

The mystery man, Damon, simply stared back at her for a few seconds. Were his eyes getting wider? How was that even possible? They were seriously distracting now.

"I got into a fight with my boyfriend." She defended herself weakly by holding up her phone. She didn't know why. They hadn't fought on the phone, but how would he know?

"About what?" He held his hands up in apology. "May I ask?"

"Life. College. Future. He's got it all figured out." Elena said with a shrug, hating to relive the moment.

"You don't want it." He seemed interested enough.

"I don't know what I want." Elena said with another shrug. She smiled a little. He was actually nice to talk to.

"Well that's not true."

Before she knew it, she was actually flirting with him. She hadn't even officially broken up with her boyfriend yet, but she was definitely flirting with him. And she definitely couldn't deny the attraction.

"What? A mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

"Well lets just say I've been around a long time."

And there Elena saw it. He was flirting back. She was in the middle of nowhere, standing on the side of the road and flirting with a complete stranger. A completely sexy stranger. Caroline would be so proud. "I've learned a few things." He added with a 'trust me' expression.

What the hell, she thought. "So, Damon. Tell me. What is it that I want?"

He seemed to think about it for a second before responding. "You want a love that consumes you." With each word spoken, he took a step closer. "You want passion. Adventure. And maybe even a little danger." He was now maybe a foot away from her. Two at the most.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Elena recovered. "So... What do you want?"

Damon seemed a little taken aback that she had asked him the question. "I want you to get everything you want. And also I want to make sure that a pretty face like yours is going to get home safe tonight."

"I'd like that too..." Elena laughed a little at the circumstance.

"Need a ride?" Damon asked with a smirk.

"Um... I guess. Since we've already disregarded stranger danger and all." She shrugged and followed behind him. He crossed the road and began to walk through the woods, a shortcut back to civilization, back to the party she had just left.

"Is this ride in the state of Virginia?" Elena asked playfully after about ten minutes of walking through the woods, trying to keep up with his pace.

"Not much longer." He said with a laugh. And it wasn't much longer, in fact they were at a car soon. It was a large green truck with fishing poles strapped down in the bed. No matter how she looked at it... It didn't fit him. Not at all.

"This is your car?" She asked skeptically.

"Yep." Somehow he was already inside, messing with the key, she guessed. The truck roared to life as she climbed inside. "Where to?"

Elena gave him her address and leaned against the window. They fell into a comfortable silence. Or maybe it was uncomfortable. All she knew was that it was silent.

"So... What's your name again?" Damon inquired.

"Elena... Gilbert." She added her last name to fill the silence.

"Gilbert..." He repeated to himself.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh? No... I think I've heard that name before. Anyway, I'm Damon... Salvatore. You know, as in Savior." He shot her a playful smirk.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as calling you my savior, but you have been awfully helpful so far. With all the wise advice and all."

"Happy to be of service Ms. Gilbert."

Damon absent-mindedly tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. Elena glanced over and became distracted by the ring on his finger.

"Wow."

"What?" Damon gave her a puzzled look, taking his eyes off the road for longer than Elena felt comfortable.

"That's an... Interesting ring."

"Oh. Yeah, it's a family thing. Kinda old-fashioned I guess." He shrugged.

"No, it's just... There are rings and then there's that."

"Well I like being one of a kind." He said teasingly.

When Damon turned the car into her driveway, he ran around before she could open the door and helped her out of the car.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Salvatore." Elena said formally, proud of the smile Damon was sporting. "But how will I repay you?" Caroline Forbes would be so proud. She would build a shrine in her honor. Today would be national 'Elena propositioned an older man' day.

Damon was still smirking at her. Without a response, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. They had been flirting all night but this was far from what Elena was expecting. She had a boyfriend, if you were really technical about it, and she was cheating on her boyfriend. And she liked it.

She found her hands working their way up his chest, feeling the muscles through his shirt. They deepened the kiss when she tilted her head eagerly. Damon was pressing her into the side of the truck, his body completely consuming hers. His hands rested on her hips and neck, connecting them everywhere in between, and God was that a nice feeling all over.

His hair was soft and all kinds of wonderful to run her hands through. She pulled at the side of his face to bring him closer. The things this man could do with his tongue...

The porch light flickered on and Elena heard the familiar sound of the lightbulb coming to life. Her eyes opened wide and she came back to reality.

"Oh. My God." She gently pushed Damon away and looked up at the door. "Sorry...I just uh... Thought that was my parents. Jeremy probably flipped the wrong switch again."

She could see Damon didn't care. She could just barely see the annoyance in his eyes at the interruption. He covered it up quickly. "Right. Well, you have a nice night, Elena." He said with a smile.

She didn't have enough time to get out a response before Damon returned to his truck and drove away.

Elena smiled down at her phone. Maybe she would text Caroline Forbes after all.

**I'm sorry this chapter is so short, guys. Don't worry, future chapters will be much longer, this was more of a prologue than anything. Each future chapter will be one episode. Obviously i'll be cutting out some things because I don't really think its all necessary. If I change anything that you don't understand, message me, and I'll explain it to you. There is always method to my madness. As you can see, this is the Vampire Diaries and what would have happened if Elena had met Damon first AND know about it.**

** It would have been kind of amazing.**

**And I'm here to show you that.**

**Also, I have a question for you guys... If you could pair Stefan with anybody besides Elena on the show, who would it be? I'm thinking of having some Steroline in my story but I wanted to get your opinions first seeing as my writing is more for you than it is for me. **

**Okay I love you and I'll try to keep my ANs shorter :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today will be different. It has to be. I won't regret breaking up with the good guy. Not even once. I will go to school, things will go back to normal with Matt, and mostly... I won't think about him. Caroline will ask me once more if I've seen him since that night, and I'll just laugh. My laugh will say, "Seriously, Caroline? I am so over him. One time thing. Really." I will start fresh, and be someone new. Maybe I'll even meet someone new. _

"Elena, c'mon honey! You're going to be late!" She heard her Dad screaming from downstairs.

"On my way!" She hollered back before flipping her New-Elena-hair to the side and putting on her New-Elena-Confident-Leather Jacket.

In the car with Bonnie, she watched outside the window, trying not to think of another time she rode in a car and stared out the window.

"So, Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, like witches and all that, I know, crazy. But she's going on and on about this and I'm like... Put this woman in a home already! But then I'm thinking, I predicted Obama, and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break up and turn into little resort islands... Elena! Back in the car."

"I did it again, didn't I? Bonnie, I'm sorry...you were telling me that...?" She had to get that guy out of her head.

"I'm psychic now." Bonnie said with a knowing smile.

"Right. Okay. Then predict something. About me." Elena challenged her.

"Okay. I predict... That this year, you and Matt will make up and be best friends again... And you'll find a guy who is ten thousand times hotter than Mr. Mystery."

"Well for my sake then, I hope you're psychic." Elena said encouragingly.

When they arrived at school, Bonnie immediately began searching the halls. "Major lack of male real estate." She said in a judging tone. "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot - can I still say 'tranny mess'?"

"No, that's over." Elena said, leaning back against the lockers. She spotted Matt across the hall and gave him a small wave. He scowled and turned away, slamming his locker.

"He hates me." She sighed. There went step one of her New-Elena plan.

"That's not hate. That's 'You dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, yet I'm still secretly listening to Air Supply's greatest hits'." Bonnie pointed out.

"Elena!" She turned her head just in time to see Caroline Forbes attack her with a hug. She could at least work on Step Two. "Oh. My God. We haven't talked enough this summer! How've you been? Any news?" Translation: Any gossip?

Elena laughed her previously rehearsed laugh. "Nothing new, Caroline. Same old, same old." She once again regretted ever telling her about him.

"Oh, ok! See you guys later?" She said cheerily.

"Sure." Bonnie said in goodbye.

They rolled their eyes at the same time as Caroline walked away.

On their way past the front office, Bonnie grabbed Elena's arm. "Hold up, who's this?"

"All I see is back." She commented sarcastically.

"It's a hot back."

'I've seen hotter...' Elena though to herself.

"I'm sensing Seattle. And he plays the guitar."

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, aren't you?"

"Pretty much." Bonnie paused before adding, "Please be hot."

"C'mon, we should get to class." Elena said, pulling on Bonnie to follow her.

"Buzz kill." She mumbled.

Sitting in their first class, Elena doodled mindlessly on her notebook. Her phone vibrated and she checked it to find a text from Bonnie.

**_HAWT-E STARIN U_**

Elena's head whipped up to find a set of very unfamiliar eyes. He smiled at her a little before looking back down at his desk. Her stare lingered on him. He was definitely hot. And she could see the muscles in his arms through the t-shirt he wore. Last year she would have swooned at the sight of him. She was almost swooning now. But there was just something about him that reminded her so much of _him_.

She might as well have thought the name now. She had basically spent all morning purposely not thinking his name, while constantly thinking about him. Damon.

There was something about this guy that reminded her so much of Damon.

Gorgeous. Check. Muscles. Check. Older. Check. Sexy and adorable at the same time. Check. But he wasn't him.

And that was her problem wasn't it? He wasn't him. Nobody was him, and that wouldn't change. Congratulations, Damon. She thought to herself. Congratulations for ruining all men for me. P.S. That kiss didn't help either, Jackass.

Operation: New-Elena. Failed. At least it lasted longer than her New Year's Resolution, to fall in love with Matt.

* * *

Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie sat around a table at the Grill. Caroline was going on and on about the gorgeous guy that had officially become breaking news in town. Elena had to focus, she felt bad for being so rude to Caroline sometimes.

"-hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family and all, so he moved around a lot. He's a Gemini, and his favorite color is blue." Caroline finished her rant with a proud smile.

"And you got all that in one day?" Bonnie asked skeptically.

"Please. I got that between third and fourth period." She said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "We're planning a June wedding."

"Uh huh." Bonnie said.

"What did you say his name was?" Elena asked, fishing for something to make it seem like she cared.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Salvatore?"

"Yep. It's Italian. You know, as in savior." She said with a giggle.

No. He couldn't be related. That would be just too weird. But how many Salvatore's does a person run into in their lives? It would make sense maybe...if they were brothers.

"Does um... Does he have a brother?" She tried to play it cool but it must have failed because Bonnie looked at her suspiciously.

"Not that I know of." Caroline shrugged. "Ooh, I bet he looks good in a suit!" She nodded her head eagerly at the thought.

* * *

"Hey Mom, I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill." Elena sing-songed on her way out the door. She was, technically going to meet Bonnie at the Grill. Where they would then walk to the back to school party in the woods.

"Kay, sweetie. Don't be too late."

"I won't." She grabbed her purse and walked out of the front door. Slipping into her car, Elena looked around before backing out of the driveway. Just as she turned back around to the front, she slammed down on the brakes and held back a scream.

Standing in front of her was a man in a leather jacket. Or at least he was there, for maybe a split second. And then he was gone. Elena shook her head, she must have been going crazy.

Already at the party, Caroline danced up to Stefan. "Hey! You made it!" She was already on the verge of tipsy.

"I did." Stefan nodded.

"Well let's get you a beer!"

"Um... Okay." He shrugged and followed after dancing Caroline.

"C'mon!"

By the bonfire, Elena and Bonnie stood talking about the man in the road.

"So what was it?"

"I don't know. You tell me, you're the psychic one." She shot back with a smirk.

"Right. I forgot. Okay gimme a sec, Grams says I have to concentrate."

"Wait!" Elena said just as Bonnie closed her eyes. "You need a crystal ball." She handed her a beer bottle.

"Okay hmm... I'm seeing a man. In the middle of the road."

"Seriously? That's it? Let me guess, you're sensing Seattle and he plays the guitar." Elena said while laughing

"Shut up! It's the drinking, I'll be totally psychic when I'm sober! For now, I'm gonna get a refill." Bonnie turned and left.

Elena watched her go just before turning back to the bonfire.

"Oh my God!" She nearly had a heart attack when she turned and saw Stefan standing there.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said softly.

"No that's fine... I'm very jumpy. Stefan is it?"

"Yes." He said with a small smile.

"I'm Elena. We have history together, right?"

"And English and French, I believe."

"Right."

"So where did your friend go?" Stefan asked, pointing to where Bonnie disappeared to.

"Oh she had to get a refill." Elena went into the entire psychic plus man in the road story and finished it laughing at her friend.

"Interesting. I like Bonnie. She seems like a good friend." Stefan commented.

"Best friend in the world."

"And um... The guy in the varsity jacket who won't stop staring?"

"That would be Matt." Looking over her shoulder she saw Matt looking down and back up at them. "He's that guy you've known since kindergarten that you start dating because you feel like you owe it to yourselves to see if you could ever be more."

"And what happened?"

"And... It got boring, I guess. It sounds totally shallow but, it wasn't... I don't know."

"Passionate."

"Exactly. Passionate." Passionate was a fantastic word to describe what happened the night she decided to break up with Matt. "And then I met a guy who told me just that. So I broke up with him." She almost rolled her eyes at herself. She just couldn't resist being able to tell one more person about Damon. It was like telling someone made it real again.

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed. "You... Cheated on him?"

"No! No, I didn't... Cheat. I just mean I talked to this guy about it... And I broke up with Matt the next day." She still didn't consider it cheating. It was only a kiss, a really hot kiss.

"Oh. Sorry. I just... Assumed. Are you still with this guy?"

"Who? Mystery man? No, I met him that night, haven't seen him since."

"But you liked him."

"Hard not to. He has that kind of personality, you know?" She shrugged.

"Yeah I think I know someone like that." Stefan said with a smile, looking towards the fire. For a second, Elena had been afraid that he knew who she was talking about, until she realized he was probably talking about another girl.

"Hey, do you have any siblings?" She asked non-chalantly.

"None that I speak of."

"What does that mean?"

"My family and I... Don't come hand in hand. I haven't seen them in a very long time."

Elena nodded, and decided not to push her luck on that one. She glanced down at the beer in Stefan's hand and noticed the glint of light coming from his finger. Her heart almost skipped a beat at the sight of it.

" Nice ring." She commented, pointing to it.

"Oh. It's a family ring. I'm kind of stuck with it. It's wierd, huh?"

Family ring. Stefan and Damon were family, she could be sure of it now.

"No, it's just..." Elena shrugged in her mind before reusing the phrase she had used months ago with Damon. "There are rings, and then there's that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Hey um, it looks like someone wants to talk to you." Elena tilted her head in the direction of a madly waving Caroline. Stefan turned around just as she calmed down and sent him a flirty smile.

"Yeah, I better go talk to her, since she invited me after all."

"You and Caroline are friends?"

"Yeah, I hope so. She's very nice."

Nice. Caroline would be staking claim on him within the hour. "Well you go talk to her, I'm going to find Bonnie."

"Have a nice night, Elena."

"You too, Stefan."

Elena turned around and began walking through the crowd in search of Bonnie. Spotting her about ten yards away, she tried to catch her attention. Before she could, Elena was cut off by someone.

"Looking for someone?"

"Matt... Hey." He wore a pained expression on his face.

"Listen. When you broke up with me, you said you couldn't handle it, that you didn't want to risk what we had. And you and I both know it was bull. I'm not holding a grudge or anything here, I'm just... I heard the stuff Caroline was saying... About you. And some guy." He said guy as if it physically pained him to say it. "I just want to know if that was him. That guy you were talking to."

"Matt... No, Stefan? Not at all, I can barely call him a friend."

"So he's not the guy?"

"No, Matt. No, there is no guy."

"Don't lie to me, Elena. Don't do that."

"Look. Matt. There was a guy, but there isn't anymore. I swear. And I never cheated on you, I met him after I decided to break up with you."

"And how long was that? A week before? A month? More?"

"No! An hour, Matt. I swear, it was that night. But he didn't change my mind. My mind was already made up."

"And I bet making out with him against his truck helped out a whole bunch." Matt said bitterly before walking away.

Elena scolded herself internally. She couldn't believe Caroline had told so many people. How many did it have to be to get back to Matt?

"Hey. You okay?" Bonnie said from behind.

"Yeah. I just... Matt. We... Never mind. Can we just go home?"

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

He barged into his room, anger surging through his veins right alongside the need to kill and drain everybody in town. Stefan threw his jacket off and held back a primal scream. He had almost killed her, and it had been so long since he had almost killed someone. So long since he had really given it thought. But she had had so much to drink, and then she grabbed his hand, dragging him in through the woods to show him something, he didn't know, had never gotten to the destination before he was overwhelmed with hunger. How long had it been since he even hunted?

A while. He would go tonight. He couldn't last like this, and if he didn't feed, Caroline Forbes would not survive his company. Nobody in town would. He couldn't risk it. Not when he finally had something normal. Just a normal girl who didn't need to worry about anything remotely dangerous. He would hunt and he would be safe, and Caroline would have nothing to worry about.

And then Elena, she was tempting in a million and one ways. He had the urge to kill her right then and there when he saw her. Not even drink from her, just kill her. Kill her for looking like her. _How dare she?_ His irrational mind said. _How dare she look like her?_

At the same time he wanted to drink her blood, just like he wanted to drink everyone else's blood.

The worst part was the part that wanted her. He wanted to seduce her, and live in the moment. He wanted to take her home with him and be with Katherine just one more time. But he couldn't do that. Not now, not ever.

_He and Katherine had not been in love_, he repeated to himself. It wasn't real, and it wouldn't be real with Elena. He didn't come here for her, he came here to settle down and start a life for a few years. Maybe he could even make friends. Hell, he could even get a girlfriend. God knows he needed to get laid before the lust and bloodlust became hunger.

But he wouldn't think like that. He wasn't a ripper anymore, he was the good guy.

He was the good guy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a single black crow landing on the balcony outside his window. It screeched and in that moment he knew exactly what was coming.

"Damon."

"Hello, Brother." Damon said with a perpetual smirk.

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with the fog."

"It's been fifteen years."

"Thanks God. I couldn't handle any more of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you."

"What are you doing here, Damon?"

"Ah ah ah. Wrong question. The question is what are _you _doing here, brother. I've been here for a while."

"Why haven't I seen you?"

"Because you've been here, what? A day and a half? I've been living in a motel. Compelled a few maids to give me constant room service. Frankly, I've been having a gay old time."

"You hate small towns. They're boring, you don't have anything to do."

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You've met her haven't you?"

"I'm assuming you're talking about... Mrs. Flowers, the lovely old lady who runs that charming B & B just down the road? Oh yeah, she's sweet."

"Elena. You've met Elena."

"Elena. Yes that name does ring a few bells. What about her?"

"You can't do this again, Damon. I won't let you. I won't sit here and watch you experience Katherine again."

"Why you want her all for yourself?" Damon said, his eyes blaming Stefan.

"No. I don't want anything to do with her. She is trouble, Damon. History is not going to repeat itself."

"Charming. How you think you have power over me. Really. It's cute. But Elena is not Katherine. And unlike you, I have no plans of pretending she is."

"I'm not pretending she-"

"Either way." Damon cut him off. "Doesn't matter does it? I hear you have your own little chew toy already. Caroline, is it?"

"How do you know about Caroline?"

"I have my ways. So have you... What's the latest lingo now...hooked up? Banged? Tasted her rainbow?"

"She's not a chew toy, Damon. Nor is she a whore... Or a... Pack of skittles."

"Alright, whatever you say lil' bro. And uh, if you don't mind, I've been getting kinda home sick lately. I think I might crash here for another uh... Ten years or so." Damon began to walk out the door and added over his shoulder, "See ya for breakfast, Steffy."

**Wow I'm really enjoying writing this story… you have no idea how happy the response made me. I've been writing like mad as a thank you and I hope you're pleased with Chapter 2 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Pa

**Chapter 3) Elena's POV**

_Dear Diary, _

_Yesterday was definitely a bust. I don't know what I'm going to do about this Matt thing. I feel awful about how it ended, I just want the old Matt back, the Matt I could talk to about anything, _including _the whole Damon thing. Now I feel like I can't trust anybody but Bonnie. And who knows, maybe Bonnie even told somebody. No. I can't go there, I can't get paranoid. What's done is done, and I am officially done. I'm done with Damon. I'm done with telling Caroline anything, and I'm done with pining after Damon. I mean for God's sake, he probably wouldn't be able to pick me out of a crowd anymore, it's been months. I'm done with him. I'm done._

"Like a steak." Bonnie commented once Elena told her about her new proclamation.

"Yep. Like a well done, overcooked steak." She shut her locker and swung the significantly heavier backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

"What? You don't think I can do it?"

"Well I am psychic, you know..." Bonnie said while smiling.

"Ha ha. Well trust me, I'm done with Damon."

* * *

"Oh my God, so you'll never believe what I'm about to say." Caroline held her arms out in an "Everybody listen up" way.

The three of them sat at the grill, Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline. The latter pointed at her phone with a brilliant smile. "Stefan just asked me to come over! To his house! Oh my god." Caroline squealed. "I have to shave my legs!"

"Um... Why?" Bonnie asked.

"Well I don't know what we're going to be doing, just in case, you know!"

"Really?" Elena asked. "You've known the guy for like three days. You're that easy?"

"It's not being easy, it's only natural. Boy likes girl. Girl likes boy. Sex."

"Okay." Elena held her hands up defensively. "Have fun." She added as Caroline stood up.

"Be..." Bonnie started awkwardly. "Safe!"

* * *

"Hey, Jer." Elena dropped her books on the kitchen counter. "What's up?"

"Not much..." Jeremy said in his usual distracted manner. "Coach is killing me with this homework. What is it? The third day, and we're already writing an essay about Virginia's involvement in the Civil War?"

Elena laughed at the memory. "Yeah I remember writing that when I took his class. The paper's probably still in one of my drawers, I'll see if I can find it for you later." She said with a secretive wink.

"Lifesaver. That's what you are."

"Where's Mom and Dad?" Elena grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and began to drink it.

"Picking up Chinese."

"American Chinese or Chinese Chinese?"

"Panda Express." Jeremy said with a smirk.

"American. My favorite." Her phone began to ring and she quickly walked out of the kitchen to answer it.

"Hey, Caroline."

"Hey um... Could you pick me up?"

"Pick you up? From where?"

"Stefan's place."

Elena was confused. "Why can't Stefan take you home?"

"I don't even know where he is! It's the weirdest thing, like really. One second we're like making out in his room, which is totally like vintage, I'm telling you. Mahogany. Everywear. Zero color. And then he says he needed something downstairs, and I waited like ten minutes and nothing! He never came back upstairs. And then I went downstairs to look for him and he's gone. It's been like an hour!"

"Why would he leave?" Stefan had just ditched her? That didn't make any sense.

"I don't even know. Like seriously, he's just gone and my Mom already called and asked where I was, it's not like I could ask her to pick me up, and Bonnie was being all judgy about me coming here so I didn't want to call her and please, please, please, come pick me up!" Caroline begged.

"Okay. Okay, I'll be right there. What's the address?" Elena paused as she finished writing down the numbers. If Stefan and Damon were brothers, wouldn't that mean they live in the same house? Although Damon was older… he might be in college even. Maybe that was why she hadn't seen him. He could be in college. God, what if he had a girlfriend in college?

"Elena? You there?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm here. Hey, are you alone there?"

"Yeah, Stefan bolted an hour ago, where have you been for the past five minutes?"

"No, I mean is anybody else there?"

"No, just me."

Elena breathed a sigh of relief. She even doubted that Damon could even be there. She hadn't seen him in months, she would know if he was in town.

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Elena hung up the phone and grabbed her keys. She didn't understand why Stefan would leave Caroline there. Then again, she didn't understand why she hadn't seen Damon since that night.

There was something off about these Salvatore brothers.

When she reached the address, Elena looked down at the slip of paper she had written it on and back up at the enormous estate. It had a long, u-shaped driveway, ivy crawling up the walls, and was made of brick. It had to be really, really old. There were no cars in the driveway, so she confidently parked her car and walked up to the front door.

On her second knock, the door pushed open and she frowned. With another push, the door was wide open.

"Caroline?" Elena called, stepping inside. "Caroline, where are you?"

Out of nowhere, a black crow flew into the house, making her jump out of her skin. She immediately turned around with every intention of running back outside and calling Caroline.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. She was caught. Standing in front of her was a man in a black t-shirt. "I-I'm sorry for bar-" Her words died when his eyes met hers. She opened her mouth and closed it, only to repeat the process several times in attempt at forming words.

"Elena Gilbert. Funny running into you here. At my house."

"Damon." She managed to get out. It was like she couldn't sort out her feelings. A part of her wanted to slap him. She had been completely hung up on this one night, on this one guy, on this one kiss. And he hadn't made a single attempt to see her or even to talk to her, in months. "You remember me." She said bitterly.

"Well you're awfully hard to forget." Damon said smoothly.

And then there was the part of her that wanted to kiss him. He was still as beautiful as ever. He had let his hair grow out just a little, or maybe he hadn't kept it as neat, she couldn't tell, all she knew is she wanted to be running her fingers through it.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Elena hung on desperately to the anger. It was the only reasonable emotion she had left.

"Now what do you mean by that?"

"I just... Haven't seen you around." She crossed her arms in defense.

"Missed me yet?" Damon said flirtatiously with raised eyebrows.

"Please. I'm over you." She shot back.

"Well, kiss me if I'm wrong but I don't think you were ever under me, sweetheart."

Elena blushed for about seventeen different reasons. "I didn't... I'm just saying that... Contrary to your ego's beliefs I didn't spend all summer obsessed with you." She hoped that had sounded convincing.

"Doubt it." Damon challenged her with his eyes. "Don't worry. I thought about you too." He said with a smirk she had dreamed of.

"Again. Funny way of showing it."

"I was out of town actually. Had some business to deal with in North Carolina. Friend of the family went off the deep end, I had to make sure everybody was going to be safe. Why? Did you think I'd ignore you for a summer for no good reason?"

Suddenly he was impossibly close. Elena began to breathe heavy at the proximity. She could kiss his neck with barely moving at all. And if he leaned down, and maybe if she craned her neck up a little...

"Oh, thank God!" Caroline came bounding down the stairs suddenly. She looked up at the two and gasped. "Oh. I'm sorry. Um. I guess I'll wait in the... Other room. Sorry."

Damon smiled and backed off. "No need."

"O-Okay." Caroline took a few steps closer, sending an apologetic look to Elena. Her eyes drifted up to look at Damon and she stopped. Caroline smiled at him a little and said in the cutest voice possible, "Have you been here the whole time?"

"Nope, just came home. Been having a lovely chat with Elena though."

Caroline faltered for a moment before realizing he was taken. Elena rolled her eyes. Apparently one Salvatore brother wasn't enough for her.

"Damon Salvatore." He reached his hand out to shake Caroline's. Her eyes lit up in recognition at the name.

"Damon, is it?"

"That's what they call me."

"Huh. Okay. Um, Elena, you ready to go? Don't want to be late."

"We won't be." She mumbled.

"Late for what?" Damon raised his hands in a defensive manner that she had thought of too many times. "May I ask?" He smiled knowingly at Elena.

"The comet tonight."

"Right. How could I forget? Maybe I'll see you there, Elena."

"You're coming?" Caroline piped up again.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Damon said, not taking his eyes off Elena.

* * *

"Okay so Damon's back? Like officially back?" Bonnie asked for what must have been the fifth time.

"Yes. Yes, Damon's back." Elena answered while Caroline nodded.

"Did you call him out on ditching you?" Bonnie asked rhetorically.

"He said he was out of town. Some family matter."

"And you believed him?"

"Well pretty much... But I did call him out on the ditching thing, and I told him that I hadn't even thought about him. Like at all."

Caroline laughed at that one. "And he believed you?"

"No." Elena scowled.

"So what happened in between calling him out and you guys being two seconds away from jumping each other's bones?"

"I already told you, Care! I don't know." She growled in frustration.

"Yeah, what happened to 'I'm done with Damon'? You know, done, like an overcooked steak?"

"Make that medium rare..." She mumbled.

"Look I just want you to be happy, seriously. I know I'm probably being really bitchy about this but I don't want this to be like Matt all over again." Bonnie reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Trust me, it's nothing like Matt."

"Oh, I can see that." Caroline said suggestively.

"It's Damon, I just... It's like I can't help it, I mean he's so... Sexy and spontaneous... I don't know, I can't resist him."

"Can't resist who?" A voice from behind her made Elena jump. She knew who it was before she turned around.

"Do you ever just walk up to somebody like a normal person?" She said after having a small heart attack.

"Where's the fun in that?" Damon reached down and grabbed her hand. "If you ladies don't mind, I need to borrow Elena for a little while."

**Damon's POV**

He didn't waste time in dragging her through the crowd. He stopped walking when they were fifteen or so feet away from the nearest person.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself." Elena laughed softly.

"So I'm guessing your intention of dragging me out here was not to exchange greetings?" Elena asked.

"You're right. I do have other intentions. But so do you."

"Really?"

"Mmm-Hm. I see 'em. You want me." He said confidently.

"Excuse me?" She didn't deny it, just egging him on.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you've even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." In the back of his mind, somewhere, for the second time in his vampire existence, in the moment where he was about to compel her, he didn't. He stopped before he could compel her and just waited for her reaction.

She paused for a minute, smiling up at him before grabbing the back of his neck with one hand and pulling their lips together. The hand on his neck moved up to run through his hair before coming back down to feel the muscles on his shoulder. Her other hand stayed on his hip as their bodies met from head to toe.

They came up for a shallow breath of air before diving back into the kiss. He felt shocked and surprised and excited all at the same time as he felt both her hands running through his hair again, bringing her closer to him. His hands began to frantically touch her all over, her soft hair, the small arch in her back, her hips, her face, everywhere he could reach.

Elena gasped in response to God knows what. He began to push her into something, a car, a wall, a tree, he didn't give a shit what it was, all he knew was she was pressed against it and she had him delivering kiss after ravishing kiss while she stood there and gasped and moaned. Damon began working his way down her body, kissing her lips, and then her jaw, her neck, her collar bone. Before he could go any further, she pulled his head back up to hers and initiated another round of passionate kissing.

Damon pulled back for a few seconds to look at her, really look at her. Her eyes were filled with lust and passion. He brought their lips together one more time, slower this time, but it didn't last. The sweetness of the kiss soon turned into fireworks again.

"Damon." The deep voice didn't belong to Elena, and it shocked the both of them out of their trance.

"May I speak to you alone please?" Stefan said quietly.

"You know, right now's not the best time, brother."

"It's important." Stefan said, without moving a muscle.

* * *

**Oh my god you guys have no idea how happy your reviews made me :D every time I check my email and I have a whole bunch of reviews I get all happy and I write more, which is why I've been trying to write so fast. Seriously, I'm spoiling this story XD**

**Ok here's some answers to the questions I got last chapter.**

**Lov it**: Ok in answer to your question, this isn't a complete role reversal. In the next chapter you'll see something that makes the two brothers very different from how they were in season 1. However, Damon is still sarcastic and rude and self-serving, just not in a killing everything that moves way. Also, Stefan… is still brooding and on the bambi diet. The difference is Im going to highlight some of stefans bloodlust in a way it wasn't in the original.

**Smegs32**: Hey, smegs. No, Damon is not going to be killing everybody, as you can see from the above review response. But thank you so much for the review, Im always so happy when people take the time of day to leave a really long review like that :D


End file.
